


What's With Him?

by buckiaz (orphan_account)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Amnesia Eddie Diaz, Drama & Romance, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz
Summary: Buck has been fostering Christopher for almost five years, since the day when he found that kid in the system because his mum put him there before she killed herself. Well, Buck realises that Christopher still has his dad. The problem is, the dad is nowhere to be found.Yet, on a day when there is a new recruit, Buck sees Eddie Diaz. Christopher's biological father, who acts like he knows nothing about his dead wife, Shannon and Christopher.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 105
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [buckiaz's tumblr](http://buckiaz.tumblr.com)
> 
> .
> 
> I was thinking about The Fosters when this idea struck in and I just thought about posting it first to see if any of you guys will like it. So,
> 
> HAPPY READING!

Chapter 1

Buck has never imagined for this day to come, but it is happening now. The day when Christopher's birth father comes back to take Christopher from him. The day when he looks at Eddie Diaz, who looks exactly like the picture Christopher keeps. The day when the firehouse gets a recruit who is him. The day when he knows he will lose Christopher after fostering him for five years. But, Buck knows something from the man. He knows that Eddie doesn't know that he takes Christopher in with him. That man may not even know that Christopher is still alive and is living somewhere lovely in this world.

"Buck, eat your spaghetti. Eddie won't taste as nice." Chimney nudges his elbow, startling him from all of his thoughts. Buck nods and eats in a rush. He steals a glance at Eddie, who also glances at him at the same time. They lock eyes for two seconds before Buck clears his throat.

"Bobby, thanks for the food!" Buck runs to the sink with his plate, washing them as fast as he can. Then, he runs downstairs. 

.

"Is he always like that?" Eddie voices out. It's weird for someone to be acting like that. Is it because of him? Eddie is sure he has caught that man staring at him more than ten times now. He doesn't know why. Maybe he is unhappy that he is here. Perhaps he doesn't want to be friends.

Hen and Chimney linger to answer. Bobby chuckles. "No. He is not like that. He is acting unusually weird."

Eddie nods, understanding the situation. "He doesn't like me, does he?"

Bobby clears his throat. "We are pretty sure Buck doesn't hate you or dislike you. He may have something bothering his mind. I will talk to him."

Eddie tries to shoo away his worries by nodding twice to Bobby. "Great. I may as well try to talk to him after this."

.

Buck is sitting alone in the locker room. He sighs when he sees Eddie coming into the room. He stands on his feet, trying to leave, but he sees Eddie standing right in front of him, looking down at him, who is still sitting on the bench. 

"Do you... Have any problem with me? Because the last thing I want is for my teammate to hate me because we are working in a team here." Eddie smiles a little at the end of his words.

Buck sighs. "Yeah. You are kind of the problem." He pushes Eddie away, not too rough, but he knows that it's still so rude to do so. Buck doesn't know how Eddie looks now because he wants to focus on locking his locker.

That's also the time when his photograph with Christopher flew out from his locker because he thumped in his shirt too hard. Buck rushes to take it, but Eddie has already caught the picture in his hand. The man looks at the picture. Buck gulps. No way this is happening.

"Wow, you've got a kid?" Eddie asked, giving the picture back to Buck. "He is pretty cute. How old is he?"

Wait, what? So, Eddie doesn't even remember his son? Wow, that's so fucked up. Buck grabs the photo harshly. He groans but smiles as he realizes that this means he doesn't have to lose Christopher to that man. That man is a total asshole for not remembering his own son.

"His name is Christopher. He is seven." Buck answers proudly, smiling now.

Eddie nods. "Who is the mum?"

Should Buck say your dead wife is the mum? Or should he say her name? No.

"I adopted him." Buck grins with his answer. "You've got a son, Eddie?"

Eddie laughs, and Buck doesn't know what's so funny. "No, I don't. I haven't even been married, Buck."

Wait, that's weird. "You were married to Shannon!"

Eddie looks at Buck, eyes narrowing. "What did you say?" He looks startled.

Buck shakes his head fast. So, does Eddie want to lie about everything so that he doesn't need to be responsible as a dad? Wow, this man is an asshole. Buck would never want a friend like him.

"Nothing." Buck waves it off. There is no use in trying to make this man remember. Eddie looks disappointed. Buck doesn't understand that. He guesses that Eddie is just a peculiar person.

And then, a call came in. They both lock eyes for two seconds before they rush to the firetruck. Buck hasn't stopped examining Eddie, and that man looks so calm. He doesn't look like he feels guilty or anything. Buck doesn't understand what makes that man so cruel.

.

Okay, Eddie is not evil. They have worked together today, and Buck can tell he is impressed with that guy now. That guy is a germ in his job. But, Buck doesn't understand why Eddie is hiding the fact that he has a son. The fact that he had been married before!

They even swore to have each other's back right after they both went to take the bomb off from the old guy's leg. Buck is so confused. He wants to ask Eddie. What is with him? What makes him so ignorant? What makes him so mean that he doesn't want to mention he has a son? The fact that Christopher keeps asking if he will see his father again hurts him.

Buck is never going to show that little guy this side of his dad.

"Buck, are you leaving?" Eddie asks as he walks into the locker room. Their shifts are already over. Of course, he is leaving. What else will he be doing?

"Yeah, man. You?" Buck just keeps the conversation going. Buck hates this. He hates that he can't hate this man after everything he did to Christopher only by seeing him working as a firefighter for one day.

"I want to talk to you about something." Eddie presses his lips together.

Wait, what? Buck gulps, feeling not so relaxed anymore. "Okay. What is it?"

"Your son. He looks kind of familiar to me. And, the name you said earlier was familiar too. Was it Shannon? I'm sorry, man. I had amnesia, and I'm kind of scared if I got any relationship with any of these names before."

That's when Buck feels like he just got run over by a truck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So? You are not going to tell him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The supports given on the first chapter was totally unexpected. Thank you so much, lovelies! You are all incredibly amazing!! 
> 
> So, here I am, posting the second chapter a little earlier.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Chapter 2

Buck doesn't know what to say. He forgets about himself wanting to go home to Christopher so badly. He is freezing and he can't even think straight. He looks at Eddie again to see the man waiting for him to speak up. Buck opens his mouth but he closes it again.

"You okay?" Eddie asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Y-yeah. Emm, I don't.." Buck doesn't know what to do. Everything is on him. No one else in the firehouse knows about Christopher's real dad. Does he tell Eddie about Christopher? He doesn't know if he is ready.

"Man, sit down. You look pale. Are you tired? Breath properly. It looks like oxygen doesn't get much to your brain. You are turning a little bit blue." Eddie pulls him to sit down before the older man begins checking on his pulse. "Pulse is good. Are you having a panic attack?"

No, he is not having a panic attack. He is shocked. Extremely shocked. 

"No, I am fine." Buck takes a deep breath and he feels a lot better. He cracks a smile as well. He pats the side next to him, asking Eddie to sit as well. 

"So, will you tell me about your son and... The name you mentioned earlier?" Eddie asks. He sounds hopeful. Buck feels terrible. 

"You said you have amnesia. How long have you had it?" Buck changes the topic real quick. No, he can't do this now. He needs time to recover his brain.

Eddie buys the changing topic and begins telling his story. "I went to Afghanistan five years ago. I didn't even know why enlisted myself but my parents said I did. I got into a big accident and my memories are all gone. Earned myself a medal though." Eddie chuckles.

Buck tries his best to keep his face straight and keep his tears in his eyes. So, Eddie didn't know this whole time. "Wow, you are really amazing. How about your parents? They didn't tell you anything about your past?"

Eddie shakes his head. "No, man. They decided that it's best that I don't remember anything."

Buck feels chills all over his body. Why are Eddie's parents like that? Is it because Shannon committed suicide after putting Christopher into the foster system? 

"Oh, okay." Buck glances at his watch. "I've got to go home. See you tomorrow, Edd." He rushes, taking his duffel bag with him, not looking back.

.

Buck puts the key in but the door already opens and his eyes go wide open as he sees who is in front of him. "Maddie?!" He almost screams in shock.

Maddie grins and later, Carla and Christopher appear behind her. "I've made some friends."

Buck sighs. But, there's a smile on his face.

.

Maddie looks around before she lays her eyes on her little brother who isn't so little anymore. "I can't believe you really left mum and dad for that precious kid. You have grown so much." Maddie chuckles. 

Buck smiles weakly. "I can't, Maddie. I don't know how to look away right after I landed my eyes on him. So, how did you know my address? Where is... Doug?"

Maddie's face changes. "Well, Buck. I decided to run from him." She takes a deep breath. "Can I stay here?"

Buck opens his mouth to answer but he closes his mouth back. 

"I know you are probably still mad because of what happened years-"

"Oh, come on." Buck shakes his head, chuckling. "You can take the other bedroom. I will buy a bed for you." Buck winks as he walks to the kitchen island to pour some juice into his glass. He glances over at Christopher who is watching the TV.

Maddie follows him to the kitchen. She stares at her brother. "Something is bothering you. You don't like me being here? I'm sorry but I can't find a house ri-"

Buck shakes his head. He goes to the sink and washes his face. "No, it's not that. I don't know how to explain but Christopher's dad. He is a new recruit in my... In my firehouse." Buck lowers down his voice so that Christopher will not hear him.

Maddie's jaw drops. "What? Are you kidding me? What's his name again? Endhy?"

Buck chuckles at that bad guess. "No, Maddie. It's Eddie." 

They begin talking slowly.

"Okay, so, he doesn't know you?" Maddie asks, leaning against the marble kitchen counter. 

"Yeah, obviously. No one from Christopher's family knows that I take their kid as my own kid. No one, Maddie. Shannon, she hid everything about Chris's family and I only know about Eddie because Chris has his picture with his name behind the picture." Buck explains in exhaustion. He drinks the juice that was supposed to be given to Maddie.

Maddie gives him that look of concern which Buck really needs right now. 

"So? You are not going to tell him?"

"Eddie. He has amnesia, Mad. He doesn't know anything about his marriage and Chris. His parents hide it from him." Buck pours some more juice but this time he passes the glass to Maddie.

Maddie takes the glass and drinks a little. Her face looks as exhausted now after listening. "Okay, so, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't know if Eddie will accept Christopher."

Maddie narrows her eyes. "Because Christopher has cerebral palsy?"

"No, Maddie. If I tell him about Chris, I will tell him about his marriage as well. I will have to tell him that his dead wife committed suicide as well. I need to tell him that his parents never try to find Chris as well." Too much as well but Buck doesn't even care now. His head aches so much already just from today. 

"So, you don't want to tell Eddie?"

"Maybe, I don't know. What do you think?"

Maddie shrugs. "It's never the best to hide stuff, Buck. It's always better to suffer earlier than later." She smiles weakly at the end of her words.

Buck knows exactly that Maddie is implying her own life judging by her tone. She means everything. Buck knows that too but he doesn't know if he can handle the possibility of losing Christopher or hurting both Christopher and Eddie by cracking up this secret.

"I will have to see first. And, Maddie. I think I can help you get a job." Buck grins. "Are you interested in becoming a dispatcher?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Buck ಠ﹏ಠ


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about you? You straight too?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANT TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE IT GETS 100 KUDOS. Thank you so much everyone!! I appreciate everything. Love y'all!! ♥️❤️
> 
> Mostly s2e2 but differently.

Chapter 3

"Dad, you know that I'm big enough to carry my own water bottle, right?" Christopher asks, while giggling as his hand is dragged by Buck. He looks up to see his dad smiling.

They are both walking to the school's main door. "I know, superman. I just like spoiling you a little bit too much." Buck smiles. He stops walking and knees in front of his beloved creature. He taps his nose and nuzzles their foreheads together. "Okay, you go in there. Be safe and don't forget to focus on everything your teacher said. Okay?"

Christopher nods cheerfully. "Sure, pappy."

"That sounds weird, but, nice. You can call me that again." Buck brushes Christopher's hair softly while chuckling happily. He waves his hands towards the little guy who waves back while walking into the school with his friends waiting for him to walk together. He glances at his watch and runs to his jeep as he flashes to the fire station.

He immediately goes to apologise to Bobby who doesn't even care anymore about him being a little late because of him sending Christopher to school.

"Buck."

Buck forgets that he has to face Eddie again today. Buck just nods to Eddie's friendly approach as he goes to the coffee machine to make some coffee but then, he suddenly feels like the world is colliding. That's when he hears Hen shouting.

"Oh My God! It's an earthquake!"

.

"Everyone, we are going to go on patrol and we will land on whatever scenes that will need our help. The earthquake has made the dispatchers real busy and we will be faster if we are already on the road. So, suit up and make sure we bring everything." Bobby gives the order and they move in a rush. In a few more seconds, they are already in the firetruck.

"Buck, you texting who?" Hen asks out of concern because Buck hasn't left his eyes from his phone since the first hit.

"Uh... I'm texting my son and my sister. She is in town and it's her first day at the Dispatch Call Center." Buck explains with non stop typing. He feels Eddie patting his thigh softly.

"Don't worry much. I'm sure they are in great condition." If only Eddie knows it's his son who could be in danger.

Chimney nods. "Yeah, Buckaroo. This town has the finest school buildings."  
.

"Wow."

They are all amazed looking at the very tall building that looks like it's about to collapse on top of the ground. It's way too unstable and yet, there is a man stuck up there, he will fall anytime if he moves more than an inch.

"Oh, man. I will never want a house with a glass wall." Chimney cringes as he wears his suit. Hen nods, agreeing silently. Buck's jaw is dropping.

"You've seen anything like this before?" Eddie asks, while putting on his gears.

Buck shakes his head. "No, never. This is all new."

Eddie nods. "Also, did you say that's the 11th floor?"

"I would." Buck nods, confident.

"We can go to the 4th floor using the ladder." Eddie suggests.

"Oh yeah? Cut the distance in half?" Buck asks, while suggesting.

"Okay, Buck, Eddie, see the man up there? Both of you are going up to rescue him. Rescue others who you found on your way as well. Hen, Chimney and me will be starting from down here with people trapped." Bobby gives his order. Buck and Eddie tilt their heads and nod in unison.

Hen nods. "Yeah, there is a little girl and a boy trapped in there as well."

Buck looks at Eddie, smiling. "Let's do this."

They did a high five before they rushed to climb up the stairs.  
.

"So, Eddie, are you dating anyone?" Buck asks, out of curiosity since there is nothing else they can do other than fighting the gravity while climbing the stairs. He goes first and Eddie is behind him. He doesn't seem like he is struggling. Well, they don't struggle, yet.

"Dating? Ha." Eddie chuckles. He sounds like he is mocking himself. "I don't even have a life, Buck. After the amnesia, I kind of feel like everything is empty."

Buck gulps. He needs to change the topic. "So, you straight?"

Eddie pauses from stepping onto another stair. "Err. Yes? I guess? I haven't been interested in any man before. I don't really know. How about you? You straight too?"

Why did he even ask the question? Now, he is stuck even though he obviously should say he is straight because he is. Isn't he straight?

"Maybe." What an answer. Buck grabs the door and then he gives his hand for Eddie. "Can I throw you in there as soon as I open the door? Wear the rope, I will tie it here."

"We have reached the right level?" Eddie can't believe it's that fast to get there. He doesn't even answer Buck yet. "Oh, yeah. Sure." Eddie leans against the wall while tying the rope to himself. "Don't need to throw me, I will get there on my own."

Buck chuckles. "Okay. I'm trying up the anchor." He ties the rope to the door handle and then he ties another end to himself. "Okay, Eddie. We are bound. You can go first."

Eddie nods and as soon as Buck opens the door, Eddie steps into the hallway and then Buck is pulled together with him.

"Help! Help!"

"Okay, there's someone." Eddie points at a door. 

Buck unties the rope when they are both leaning against the wall. Buck moves next to Eddie. He ties the rope at another door's handle, next to the room that needs help. "Alright, Eddie. We are good."

Eddie pats on Buck's shoulder twice before he opens the door to the room and immediately rolls in there. He controls his speed and stops right in front of a woman in white dress. "Oh, hello."

"Oh, God. Finally! Help me over here!"

Eddie turns to look at the man at the edge of the building. That's a tough one. "Okay, sir. Don't worry, I'm going to help you too."

The woman in front of him looks pissed. "You don't need to help that old perv. The world is a better place without him."

Buck sneaks his head in. "Don't worry. Eddie, go help him. I will help this lady."

.

They saved the girl. The perv man, however, he fell before they could do anything. They helped another victim who happened to be the hotel's cleaner as well. The rest of the team succeeds to save the others as well.

As for now, Buck just wants to see his son's face. But, his jeep is broken because the station sign fell on top of his jeep. Buck stares at his jeep, lost.

"Hey, need a ride?"

Buck turns. It's Eddie. No, he should not be receiving any help from this man. Not when he is lying through his teeth right in front of him. But, he is too worried about Christopher. "Yeah, can you send me to my son's school? You can leave right away, though." Buck asks while dialing a mechanic to pick up his jeep.

Eddie nods. "Of course. Hop in."

.

Eddie glances at Buck sometimes. That guy hasn't left his phone yet. He wonders what else is bothering that guy. 

"Worried about your jeep?" He asks.

"Uh, no." That's too simple and Eddie can't help but feels uneasy again. 

"Your sister?"

"Kind of."

Eddie presses his lips together. "Is your-

"Eddie, enough with the questions. I'm fine."

Eddie shrugs, while making a stop in front of the house. It's too late and there is no one at school except for Christopher and his good teacher. "Well, you always look fine while working and not so fine with me when you finish working." 

Buck grins. "Habits, I guess? You can go now. I will take a bus from here. Thanks, for the ride."

Eddie nods. He watches Buck running to his son who runs at him as well. Eddie doesn't know what makes him feel like crying but his eyes begin to shed some tears. He quickly wipes it away while smiling as he sees Buck hugging his son so tightly. He suddenly wishes that he can have a son.

Eddie leaves before Buck and his son could realise that he is still there. He doesn't want to make the other man feel uncomfortable because he can tell how uncomfy Buck is with him outside of work and he doesn't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Eddie and Buck. :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't think taking time is what you should be doing now, Buck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (っ.❛ ᴗ ❛.)っ Here I am.
> 
> Happy Reading!!

Chapter 4

Eddie wakes up when the sound of shooting, shocking him awake from his beautiful sleep. Then, he realises that it's that dream again. The dream he started to have since the day Buck mentioned the name Shannon and his son, Christopher. Did Buck know him before? Was Buck his scandal? Was Buck anyone for him?

Eddie sighs as his head hurts. He doesn't think he has memories of Buck before but he is sure he has heard Shannon and Christopher somewhere. Especially Christopher. He feels so familiar.

He wants an answer. Eddie takes his phone and calls his abuela. It doesn't take long even though he is definitely disturbing his grandma early in the morning. 

"Eddie?"

"Abuela, do you know Buck, Shannon and Christopher?"  
.

Eddie goes to work, feeling a little slump now since his abuela also doesn't know who they are. Or, she is just hiding something. Then, maybe Buck is hiding something as well. Eddie sighs, doesn't feel like talking to that guy anymore.

Buck is a weird guy. He is young and he has a son because he adopts the kid. It's a big deal. Buck is too young. He doesn't even have a wife yet! Or, did he have a wife? Was Shannon Buck's wife? But, why did Buck's words sound like she is his wife, instead of Buck's.

Since Buck is running late again today, Eddie rushes to Chimney.

"Chimney, you know if Buck has ever married anyone? Or, being in relationship with anyone that urges him to adopt a son?" 

Chimney who was reading the newspaper is startled. He looks at Eddie with eyes wide. "Calm down, young man. I only know that Buck had a serious girlfriend once."

Eddie clears his throat. "Her name.??" Eddie just wants to hear the word Shannon.

"Er, Abby. Abigail Clark. Are you interested in Buck or something? You don't have to worry about availability because he is too single for me to even explain." Chimney chuckles.

Eddie looks disappointed instead. So, not Shannon. "That's all? Do you know anything about his son?"

Chimney finally looks at Eddie with a serious and concerned look. "I think you should talk to Hen."

So, he goes to talk to Hen and Hen's answers are no different. She is just more detailed.

"Buck was 24 when he took Christopher. Christopher was.. three. I took him there actually. He saw Chris and he fell in love. Not in a pedophile kind of way, he feels for that kid. That kid's mum, Shannon, killed herself."

Eddie's eyes go wide. "Shannon? So, Chris' mum is Shannon?"

Hen pauses. "I think. I peeked into the document and saw Shannon.." Hen stops talking. Her eyes go wide before she shakes her head fast. "That's all I remember. Please don't bring this topic to Buck. He really doesn't like people mentioning the fact that he took Christopher from the system."

"Okay. Thanks, Hen. That was really helpful."

That still doesn't solve the problem. He knows Christopher is Shannon's kid now. So, why did Buck say that Shannon was married to him...? Was he blundering?  
.

Buck arrives at the fire station and he immediately grins at everyone who gives him that knowing look until he sees Hen who doesn't look as friendly. He gulps. This doesn't look good. Hen steps closer to him to a distance where he thinks they will be whispering to each other in order to communicate secretly.

"You dare tell me why Chris' mum and Eddie have the same last name?"

Buck gasps in shock. "How- how'd-"

Hen sighs. "I didn't even remember until Eddie suddenly went at me asking these things then I suddenly remembered that Chris was a Diaz before he became a Buckley. Oh, come on, Buck, what do you think you are doing? That man has amnesia."

Buck stops talking. Maybe he just needs to listen to Hen for once. "Should I tell him?" He asks after a long moment of silence.

"Yes, Buck. Obviously! Now that I know as well, I feel a lot more sinful for not telling him as soon as I figured it out." Hen pressures her words, still whispering.

Buck looks down to the ground. "What if he will take Chris from me?"

"You've been a great dad to Chris, Buck. I know that Eddie will not just take him away like that. But, Eddie is also his dad, Buck. He deserves to take him. You both are smart young men. I am sure you can talk it out.."

Buck shakes his head. "No, I can't do this. Not yet. I... Will just take some more time, okay?"

Hen shakes his head, not agreeing. "I don't think taking time is what you should be doing now, Buck."

Buck sighs again. He feels too down now to even think. "Okay, I will decide on my own. For now, I want to keep it a secret. Please, Hen. I'm not ready." 

Hen looks pressured. She sighs before she shrugs. "Whatever you say, young man. Please hurry your ass up before it's too late." She pats on Buck's shoulder. "I understand that you are scared about losing Christopher, but, it's the right thing to do."

Doesn't Buck know that already? Yes, he does  
.

Buck makes an extra cup of coffee for Eddie. He doesn't want Eddie to have any bad thoughts about him anymore. He wants to kill the suspicion in that older man as fast as he can. He wants Eddie to know by him explaining, not him finding out. So, this will lend him some more time.

He knows he looks weird when he is sticking with Eddie everywhere now. Especially to Chimney who doesn't accept what he is seeing.

"Hen, Buck never offered me a coffee." Buck heard him saying that to Hen and Hen just sighed as an answer.

Well, until there, Buck stopped listening. He doesn't care anymore. He will just do things his way.

.

BUCK has always been weird but now, he is crazy weird. Eddie doesn't know what's going on in the younger man's mind because he absolutely changes his attitude towards him now. He is so clingy. He talks a lot. Well, Eddie doesn't mind because Buck is really fun, funny and kind of cute to look at.

Eddie shouldn't care but he can't help but feels suspicious as well. So, he seeks Bobby's advice this time. He just doesn't mention he is talking about Buck.

"So, Eddie. Sit down. What advice did you need to hear from me?"

Eddie sits down. He looks at Bobby in the eyes and Bobby looks like smiling but he doesn't. "So, cap. Why is a man suddenly clingy?"

Bobby looks shocked with that sudden question. He chuckles before he nods several times. "A man is clingy when he needs attention."

Eddie feels weird all over his stomach. Buck needs his attention?

"Okay, what about suddenly making food to someone?" He actually means Buck making him coffee and sharing cookies this time.

"That means you want to impress someone with your cooking." Bobby answers simply.

Eddie nods. So, Buck doesn't only want his attention but he also wants to impress him. For what, though?

"Okay, why does someone want to impress someone and why does someone want to have someone's attention?" Eddie doesn't even know if Bobby gets his question. Judging by his professional look, he gets the question.

"That means that someone is in love with that someone."

Eddie feels like he has been attacked but he doesn't know why he feels like his stomach hurts listening to that.

"Mind telling me who has been clinging to you?"

Eddie chuckles. "I think you'd rather not know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Eddie has no idea. (｡ﾉω＼｡)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why is everyone hiding the fact that Eddie has a son?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK HERE WE WILL KNOW WHY EDDIE'S PARENTS HIDE IT FROM HIM.
> 
> ALSO, I LOVE READING YOUR COMMENTS. PLEASE COMMENT MORE BECAUSE I'M DYING TO READ THEM 😂
> 
> Anyway, Happy Reading!!

Chapter 5

"We've got a call. A girl's head is stuck in a tailpipe."

.

Chimney knees on the ground to check on the girl's head that is currently stuck in the car's tailpipe of the guy she flirted with. "Hi, Jennifer. LAFD. How are you feeling?"

"Uh, pretty good actually." The girl answers way too calmly. "Except for this whole, you know, ginormous tailpipe on my head."

Hen starts poking to check her out. After a few minutes of observation, Bobby decides the actions. "TSA 230 saw should do the job."

Buck nods. "Oh, yeah, like a knife through butter."

The owner of the car, Brent gasps in shock after seeing both Eddie and Buck kneeling on the ground, ready to cut his tailpipe. "What?! No, I spent 1,200 bucks on that tailpipe."

Bobby smirks. "You might want to close your eyes during this part."

They take the saw and a girl suddenly goes at Buck, shoving her phone at him. "Just type your number in my phone, and I'll text you so you have mine."

Eddie glances at them, shrugging a little, uninterested. Or, maybe he is interested in knowing what Buck will say because he keeps listening.

Buck smiles politely, waving them off. "Thanks, but I actually have a girlfriend, and I need to focus right now so my captain doesn't cut your friend's head off. "

Eddie doesn't know when did he ever hold his breath but he suddenly breathes out so hard. That's when the girl comes at him.

"Hi. Do you have Snapchat?" The girl asks, sounds very flirty.

Eddie looks at Buck before he shakes his head. "No. And, uh, I don't think I'm what you're looking for. I have... I have a boyfriend."

"That's great. So do I." The girl chuckles before going away a little. "Damn, why is everyone who is so hot is so gay?"

Buck looks at Eddie with wrinkled forehead, confused, but Eddie just smirks.

They finally finished the cutting and the first thing Eddie hears from the girl when the tailpipe is gone from her head is, "Wow, you really are hot."

Eddie shrugs.

Jennifer's friend screams out. "He's the gay one!" Jennifer looks shook before she smirks. These girls are totally wasted.

.

"Hey, so why did you tell them that you're gay?" Buck asks as he sticks to Eddie while walking to their truck. He nudges Eddie's arm with his.

Eddie shrugs. "I didn't tell them that I'm gay. I told them that I have a boyfriend."

Buck nods twice. "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

Eddie looks at Buck for a moment, smiling a little. "Don't worry, they weren't my type and I don't have a boyfriend."

Buck looks confused with the sudden don't worry coming from Eddie. But, he decides to smile and shrugs. "Well, not my type either. Not anymore."

Eddie smiles at that. He's about to ask Buck about his type when he suddenly gets a call. "Hello? What? Which one?"

Buck gives a concerned look as he glances at Eddie who suddenly changes his tone in talking. He gives his asking look by raising his eyebrows at him and Eddie sighs.

"My aunt."

.

Buck follows Eddie running into the hospital. He doesn't know why he follows that man but he guesses he wants to know more about his family. Will this aunt know about Christopher? They stop running when Eddie goes to hug an older woman who still looks so gorgeous.

"Tía. ¿Qué pasó? Is abuela okay?" Eddie attacks her with questions. Buck watches, standing three feet away from them.

"Yes. But, she broke her hip." Aunt Josefina sighs.

Eddie looks shocked. "What? How?" Buck silently feels bad for him, or his abuela.

"She was out back on the steps and she lost her balance. I called 911. The rescue got there really quick." Aunt Josefina says while smiling weakly.

Eddie looks distraught then. Buck feels like patting him but he doesn't have the strength to do so.

"I want to see her." Eddie says, eager.

"Okay, but, she's sleeping now. And, uh, who is this?" Aunt Josefina turns her attention to Buck who immediately grins sweetly while waving his hand.

"This is Buck. We work together." Eddie introduces him while pulling Buck closer by holding his arm. Buck nods at Aunt Josefina.

Aunt Josefina smiles. "Mm. I thought you just dressed alike."

"This is my Aunt Josefina. Pepa." Eddie pats on Buck's back while showing him his aunt.

"Hi." Buck says simply but he sounds really friendly.

Then, Eddie excuses himself to go to see his abuela.

Buck is left with Josefina. He glances at her. He should do this now. He should ask her something. "Hm, Aunt Josefina, do you have any idea about Eddie's past? He has been having a little flashback these days." He knows his questions are too sudden but he can't help it. He needs to find out why the whole family is hiding from Eddie.

Aunt Josefina looks shocked. She looks up right away. Her eyes wide. "Oh, my God! Is he really having a flashback? I should tell his parents then."

Buck presses his lips together. "Wait, I'm going to stop you there. I'm just going to be honest. Why is everyone hiding the fact that Eddie has a son?" He asks, whispering since Eddie can come back anytime.

Aunt Josefina looks more shocked now. She looks sad and stressed as well. "How did you know that, Buck? We hid it from him because Shannon told us she killed the baby! We thought it's best if he never knows! We don't know that Chris is alive.  
Now, Buck is the shocked one. His eyes are breaking tears that he doesn't expect to come down. His jaw drops before he nods twice while he wipes away his tears. "Can I have your number? I really need to talk more with you about this." Buck takes out his phone, ready to take her number.

"Okay. But, answer me, young man. How'd you know about this?" Aunt Josefina looks at him in the eyes with her fond brown eyes.

Buck guesses another person in this world will have to know today. Just that, it's not Eddie. "Christopher.., He is alive and he has been staying with me for years." Buck makes a big pause before he continues, "Please don't tell anyone yet, I'm not ready to do this yet. I need more time." Buck says that slowly but fast.

Aunt Josefina gasps in shock. She doesn't answer but she takes Buck's phone and fills her number in there.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Buck says. Aunt Josefina nodding gives him hope. He can still fix this. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohohoho


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, Eddie how the hell did you end up forgetting the way to the window?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ʘᴗʘ✿) happy reading!

Chapter 6

It's a new day. Buck is still in his confusion, hesitation, and fear. But, at least, he has talked to himself every night to tell Eddie the truth. It has been a week since he met Aunt Josefina and she is also wishing for him to tell Eddie the truth. Buck checks the date today. It's 5th May. Nice one. And, it's also Tuesday. One of Buck's favorite days. So, he will definitely tell Eddie today. After their working hours, obviously.

He did tell Maddie, Aunt Josefina and Hen about his wish to tell Eddie today and they are really supportive. Hen even promised him that she will buy him a hoverboard if he tells Eddie, which Buck knows is a total lie. He knows Hen will want to buy that thing to herself before him.

Buck takes his deep breath and walks to his locker. He glances at Eddie who is looking into the locker with his confused look. "You okay, man?"

Eddie looks at him and nods. "Yeah. I'm good. I'm just confused. I brought my shoes with me but they are already in the locker."

Okay, that sounds weird and Buck is totally concerned. He hovers at Eddie's locker and he is right about the shoes. "Maybe you put the shoes first?" Buck asks but Eddie is silent, he still looks very confused. Buck sighs. He snaps his fingers at Chimney who quickly turns.

"Yep, Buck?"

"Did you see if Eddie brought his shoes with him?"

Chimney is bewildered by that question. But, he seems to get it and starts thinking. He steps closer to the both of them and looks into Eddie's locker. "No, I didn't see you carrying those shoes, Eddie. If you don't believe me, ask Hen or ask Bobby to see the cameras."

Eddie's face lightens up. "You are right, Chim. I didn't bring them." He chuckles meanwhile both Buck and Chimney look at him with full of concern.

"You, okay, Eddie?" Buck asks as soon as Chimney walks away with his befuddled face. 

Eddie nods. "Super."

The alarm blares loudly. They lock eyes for two seconds before both begin rushing to the truck.

.

They look at the house on fire. 

"We have two kids in there. A girl named Cassy and a boy named Harold. Both locked in different rooms. I want Buck to get Cassy. Eddie, you get Harold."

Buck and Eddie quickly move as soon as the captain gives his order. Bobby turns to look at Hen and Chimney. "Prep up, Chim, Hen." Then, he looks at the burning house while looking at Cassy and Harold's mother who is crying by her neighbor's side.

Buck jumps through the window after he broke the glass. Then, he glances at Eddie who follows behind him. After seeing him succeed, he rushes to a bedroom which is Cassy's. He avoids interacting with fire and then he knocks the door open carefully. He sees Cassy in there. He runs to her and grabs her arms.

"Hey, Cassy. I'm a firefighter and I'm going to get you out of here. Hold me tight. I will carry you."

The brunette little girl nods. Her eyes are full with tears. Buck hugs her and then he runs to the window again, where the ladder is waiting for them. Chimney has already been waiting there. He takes Cassy.

"Come on, Cassy. Let's go to your mum."

Then, Buck realises something. "Cap! Where is Eddie?!" He yells at Bobby, still hesitant to step out even though the fire is getting bigger. Everything is beginning to feel overwhelmingly hot. 

Bobby checks in with Eddie, using the radio. "Eddie, where are you?!"

"I'm in the kitchen. I- I forgot the ways to go back to the window. I've got Harold with me but, I kind of can't find the way out.." Eddie's answer was clear.

Buck who hears that through his radio quickly runs downstairs, to the kitchen. He ignores every yelling from Chimney and Bobby. Especially Bobby.

"Eddie?! Where are you?!" Buck yells through the fire. He can only see the red color of the fire. He ignores Bobby's shouting from the radio. Then, he sees Eddie. That man looks so confused. He looks like he doesn't even know why he is in the fire. But, his grip on Harold is tight. Buck can see that.

"Eddie, come on." Buck grabs his arm.

Eddie looks at him for five seconds before he looks at Harold. "Chris..?"

Buck's eyes widened. He doesn't wait anymore but pulls Eddie with him. "Let's go, Eddie. You don't want to die here."

They get out, successfully. Eddie looks normal again. He smiles at Harold's mum who just thanked him. Buck feels scared. He is terrified now. Eddie just mentioned Christopher when he was in the fire.

Hen drags Eddie with him. "Let me check you out as well." She gazes at Buck with her worried eyes. Buck follows Eddie from behind.

"So, Eddie how the hell did you end up forgetting the way to the window?" Chimney asks, while wiping Cassy's injured head. 

Hen checks Eddie's eyes. "Eyes are great."

Eddie chuckles. "I think I know what is wrong with me."

Bobby comes approaching them as well.

Hen stares at Eddie who is still laughing. "What is wrong with you, Diaz?"

Eddie stops laughing. His face turns quite serious and Buck hates to admit that he is scared with Eddie looking like that. 

"I've been thinking too much lately. I want to remember what I have forgotten. So, I kind of hit my head all the time when I feel the headache coming. So..." Eddie pauses, looking at everyone's faces.

Everyone is shocked with his sudden confession.

"So, yeah. I'm also suffering temporary memory loss due to the concussions and all the stress, I guess." He smiles at the end. "Don't worry. I'm going to go get therapy."

Buck loses his words. He is totally the one causing all of this to happen to Eddie. He looks away, hiding his teary eyes from everyone's vision. He wipes away his tears with his rough gloves still on his hands.

He still listens to their conversation and Eddie is still telling everyone that he is doing just fine, which is bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eddie, you okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (◕ᴗ◕✿)

Chapter 7

Eddie is excused to join them for the rest of the day. So, he stays at the fire station while the rest of the team goes to save people's lives or animals' lives. When the night has come, the team returns with their tired faces. Buck rushes to find Eddie and he finds him sitting alone on a coach while staring at his phone.

Buck clears his throat to notify him but Eddie doesn't even flinch, which means he knows that Buck is just behind him.

"Eddie, I want to talk with you after this and I want to take a shower. Can you wait for me?" He asks, more like begging because he sounds pathetic as hell.

Eddie nods silently. He looks more tired than any of them who totally gave their all saving people out there. 

Buck goes to take a shower and Eddie suddenly appears next to him. He also takes a short shower. He looks distraught.

"Eddie, you okay?" Buck wears his towel. He doesn't feel like showering anymore. At least he washed his body with soap. He doesn't want to look at Eddie but he has to because that man seriously doesn't look good.

"Buck, I think I am remembering stuff but I can't remember them. Hell, that sounds weird." Eddie chuckles. He lets the water drop onto him.

Buck takes a deep breath. He steps into Eddie's shower and closes the tap water. The water stops dropping down onto the older man. "I will explain to you. Now, let's go somewhere we can talk in private." Buck gives Eddie his best but also weakest smile. Eddie smiles back and they have the same smile on.

He drags Eddie to their lockers by holding his arm because he doesn't want to leave him in the bathroom. Eddie doesn't look like he will move on his own.

They wear clothes together. Warm shirts and Buck sees Chimney peeking at them by the corner of his eyes. Buck just glares at him, making the oldest man in the same room to focus back on packing his bags.

Buck helps Eddie out with his bag because he has done with his. He takes Eddie's clothes by his two hands and pushes them all into the bag. "Sorry for that but I don't really have time. I need to go back to my..." Buck feels super guilty to even call Chris his son now. "Superman." He continues while gulping.

Eddie nods. "My house?"

Buck thinks for a minute. Literally a minute because there is so long awkward silence. "Uh, yeah. Okay. Wherever you feel comfortable."

Eddie smiles a little. "Okay, make sure to follow me closely because you can lose-"

Buck suddenly remembers about Eddie's situation. "How about you sleep over at my house tonight? I'm pretty sure you don't have a girlfriend to go home to. We can go home together and come to work together tomorrow. I will also cook you dinner and breakfast. Well, if you want."

Eddie immediately lightens up. "That sounds great. You have a comfy coach for me?"

Buck shakes his head. "No need for a coach, Eddie. My bed is big enough for the two of us."

Buck just hopes they will get to go to bed because he is about to expose everything to Eddie.

.

When they get to Buck's house, Maddie opens the door, eyes wide in shock before she brains everything in and signals them to stay silent because Christopher has already fallen asleep in his bedroom. Eddie nods respectfully to Maddie who just waves him off.

"Maddie, Eddie. Eddie, Maddie." Buck introduces them to each other and he chuckles at how good their names sound together.

"Want some beers?" Maddie asks, already on her way to the kitchen. 

"No, please. Eddie here is not feeling really good today. Don't worry, Mad. You can go to sleep. I want to cook a little because we haven't eaten anything." Buck pushes Maddie to her room. 

"Your house is quite big." Eddie says, amazed. He follows Buck to the kitchen and sits on the stool. He watches Buck cooking. Buck makes egg rolls for him.

"Egg rolls." Buck says, pushing a plate of egg rolls with cheese to Eddie who is in awe. 

Eddie eats a bite and his eyes round up. "That's so good. Can I finish them?"

Buck nods. "Obviously. I made them for you."

"Eat one, then." Eddie stabs a roll with his fork and brings the fork to Buck's mouth. He says Aaa to make Buck open his mouth and Buck smiles before he bites on his own cooking. "Wait, that's actually better than before!"

"I fed you. Of course it tastes a lot better."

After eating, Buck brings Eddie into his room. They already switch off all the lights, leaving the lights on the nightstand on so that they can still see each other's faces. 

"The last time I've been on a bed with a boy is when I was fifteen at a camp training." Eddie suddenly confesses while watching the ceiling fan rotating. He follows the movement with his eyes and feels himself relaxed.

Buck is doing the same thing but a little bit weirdly. He looks at the ceiling fan as well but his head is following the movement. His neck is already sore but he doesn't look like he is giving up from the automatic game he is doing.

"Well, I don't remember the last time I slept with a boy. So, I can't tell you." Buck says simply, gaining a weird face from Eddie.

Buck waits for Eddie to feel totally relaxed. He glances at Eddie a lot to see his face. After twenty times of looking, he finally clears his throat to start speaking but then he hears Eddie snoring.

Buck's face goes soft but his heart beats fast. He feels nervous because he loses his chance tonight to tell Eddie. He is never going to wake that man up just to tell him that. Today has been too rough for him. He also doesn't dare to stop looking at Eddie who looks so good and looks even better and younger when he is sleeping that soundly.

Buck takes a deep breath. "Good night, Eddie. I will tell you everything tomorrow." Buck adjusts the comforter to make sure they both get the same amount of length. Then, he scoots closer to Eddie until their shoulders touch. The next thing that happened is Buck falling asleep in just after a few seconds he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ｡◕‿◕｡


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Buck wakes up when he feels someone is shaking his arms. "Chris, wait a minute... The alarm still doesn't go off."

"Buck, wake up."

Buck hums as in answer but then he realises. Since when did Christopher call him Buck? Buck opens his eyes a little, blinking twice before he notices Eddie looking at him with confusion on his face.

Buck immediately rises up. He brushes his hand over his face to check if he was drooling but, good thing, he wasn't. "Yeah, you need something?" Buck asks while checking the alarm clock. It's 3AM. WHAT DOES EDDIE WANT?!

"Were you my ex or something? Because I think Christopher is also my son."

Buck almost chokes on air because he is yawning when Eddie says so. He smacks his own chest and coughs loudly to get rid of the sudden drowning feeling of not being able to catch oxygen.

Eddie reaches for his back and rubs his back softly, which sends shivers down his spine. Buck grabs Eddie's wrist slowly and shoves him away gently. "Okay, we need to have that talk now. I guess." 

Buck sits cross-legged. He watches Eddie forming in the same pose while facing him. It's awkward but he needs to do this.

"I am so sorry if you have a lot of confusion lately. I absolutely know why and I am here to tell you. But, firstly, I want to say that we didn't know each other until you came to the firehouse." Buck takes a deep breath. He glances up at Eddie who is listening. Buck can feel the other man tensing.

"You know that I'm not Christopher's real dad, right? I mean, biologically speaking." Buck begins scratching his head. "I took him from the foster system. He was put in there a month before I went there. He was put there by..." Buck lingers too long.

Eddie opens his mouth. "Shannon?" He guesses. He looks clueless when he says that but Buck is surprised.

"Yes. Shannon is actually your... Late wife. She..."

Eddie finally looks shocked. He wants to stay cool. Buck can see that. 

"I'm sorry, Eddie." Buck mumbles slowly.

"No, keep going." Eddie shakes his head. His eyes are turning glassy.

"She killed herself a day after putting Christopher there. I don't know more about her. That's all I know from what the people told me. I knew all along that Chris has a dad, who is you." Buck looks at Eddie again. Does he need to stop now? He pretty much told him everything.

"You are not kidding, right..." Eddie chuckles. His eyes finally gave up tears.

Buck shakes his head. He scoots closer until their knees touch through the fabrics they are wearing. "Look, Eddie. I wanted to tell you sooner but I was scared to tell you. I was scared that you will take Chris away from me?"

Eddie wipes his tears away. "It's... Fine." Eddie sighs. "I need to call my parents. Everyone has been hiding these from me for five years. I'm not angry at you, Buck. I'm thankful that you are even willing to talk." Eddie doesn't sound serious nor honest about it.

Buck just nods. He watches Eddie grabbing his phone and leaving the bed to stand up. And then, Eddie leaves the room. Buck freezes at his bed. He wants to follow but Eddie was speaking loud enough for him to hear Eddie scolding his parents in Spanish.

Buck looks at the mirror that shows his reflection. "It's going to be well. Eddie is not mad at you." He says to himself while looking at the mirror.

They went to sleep again at 4AM after a lot more talking and calming Eddie down. And, Buck wakes up again now. To the sound of his alarm ringing. He sees Eddie awake and is already going to the bathroom.

"Wow, you are early." Buck says, cheerful as usual but he just gets a nod in return. Okay, is Eddie mad? Maybe he is actually mad. Maybe! Maybe!

Buck clears his throat. He leaves his bed and walks out from his bedroom to see Christopher in his new clothes already. 

"Wait, Christopher. When did you get dressed?" Buck asks, he glances at Maddie's room that is obviously still locked.

"Oh, my daddy helped me." Christopher says with a laugh. A very happy laugh.

Buck is bewildered by the situation. "Chris, I didn't help you out. I just woke up."

Christopher giggles. "You are not my daddy. He is." Christopher points at Eddie who is possibly still in the bathroom.

Buck keeps the hurt feelings in his heart. "Oh-"

"You are my pappy." Christopher holds his face with his two hands, cupping his cheeks. Buck's heart immediately melts. "I have never been.. happier in my entire life. Daddy woke me up. He asked me what do you usually do to prepare me for school. I have my two dads with me. I am so happy." Christopher ends his words with a huge grin.

He looks so happy and Buck is tearful to see Christopher this happy. "Oh my God, you are such a good boy."

"You've raised him right. Thanks to you." 

Both Buck and Christopher turn to look at Eddie who is munching on a bread that Buck knows is coming from his cupboard because he does keep his favorite bread from Maddie there. 

Buck stands up on his own two feet. "He is such a good boy. I don't have much trouble taking care of him."

Eddie is already in his suit. He is so ready. But, it's quite too early for him or Christopher. "So, you are heading to work right away?"

"No, Buck. We are waiting for your late ass." Eddie says and he gets a glare from Christopher.

"Daddy, we can't say that. That's a bad word." Chris reminds his father.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I'm not used to having my son around." Eddie brushes his hand over Christopher's hair.

Buck's heart softens even more watching that. He looks at Eddie who seems not to want to look back at him. Is he shy? But, why? Or, is he still mad?

"Okay. I'm going now."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My parents want to see Buck..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYYY HAPPY READING!

Chapter 9

Maddie wakes up to the sound of pots clanging in the kitchen. Also, the smell. Wait, this smells really familiar. Maddie walks to the door and opens it a little to peek and her eyes widen to the sight of Buck cooking with Eddie and Christopher waiting for him at the kitchen island. Maddie's mouth turns to the O shape before she runs to the bathroom in a hurry. She can't stop smiling. That was so cute!

She needs to move out as soon as possible! It's a must! She finishes her shower in a hurry and grabs her phone, begins to search for an apartment for herself.

.

Buck feels weird driving his newly repaired jeep with Eddie by his side and Christopher at the back. It used to be just him and Chris. Now, they have Eddie as well. Buck doesn't know how to label this but he somehow feels he needs to let Eddie feel everything about raising Christopher alone. He doesn't want to rob his right.

But, he is also not agreeing to what he wishes at the same time. It's true that you never know what you really want. Buck finally lets out a sigh and it's too loud that he notices Eddie and Christopher noticing him.

"I'm sorry. I'm kind of tired." Buck says, quickly, before any of them can make any assumption.

Christopher starts talking and he talks about his teachers and Mathematics. He loves Mathematics. Buck really wants to let Eddie replying to everything but he is used to replying so he chirps in a lot between the two of them. He feels like a damn wall between these two but he doesn't want to be a wall.

.

They arrive at work. Buck turns off the engine and waits for Eddie to speak up. They are like ten minutes early and Buck has to say that he has never been this early and systematically functioning in his entire life. It's like he is suddenly too disciplined.

"I'm bringing Chris to Texas."

Buck's heart drops. Is this happening now? Eddie is going to take Chris away? Is he going to drop his name from Christopher's legal guardian as well?

"Okay, I didn't say that properly. I'm bringing you and Christopher to Texas. My parents want to see you. They want to say thanks. I guess. You think we can get a few days off from Bobby?"

Buck sighs in relief. He hears a small chuckle from Eddie. "You scared the hell out of me. Wait- You are bringing me as well?!" Buck almost shouts. No, he did shout.

Eddie's eyes widen a little, shocked with the sudden tone before he nods. "Yes. I really should. I can't bring Chris to my parents with me in this... Situation. You are the only person Christopher knows deeply and who knows him back the same."

Buck pauses. He is totally freezing before he nods. "Okay. Sounds cool. I'm sure we can get a cap to give us a few days off if we actually have people to take our shifts."

Eddie sighs. "I don't really know the rest of the people in the same firehouse."

Buck smirks. "Leave that to me. I know a few hot boys that I can change."

Eddie narrows his eyes. "Oh, what are you changing?"

Buck chuckles. "I'm going to take their shifts on Valentine or something."

"You're not going to do it alone. I'm with you."

Chimney nudges at Hen harshly as he sees Buck and Eddie walking in together, all smiling and laughing. Hen narrows her eyes.

"That's weird. They're getting even closer now. When I arrived, they were talking in Buck's jeep. Eddie didn't come in right away. Their shoulders are always touching. I didn't let Tommy's biceps touch mine before." Chimney raises his hands before looking back at his phone.

Hen grins. "That's because you don't have biceps."

Chimney raises his chin, frustrated. "Really, Hen?"

Hen just laughs. He signals Buck, asking if he told Eddie and Buck's nod shocks her. Her eyes widened. "Wow, that went smoothly then.." She mumbles.

"What did go smooth, Hen?" Chimney asks, confusion on his face.

Hen just chuckles and waves him off. She leaves Chimney alone at the truck and follows Eddie and Buck from behind.

Bobby changes from locking his eyes with Eddie to Buck. And then, to Eddie again. Buck again. Until he is tired and asks them to sit down instead. "Okay, tell me what's going on."

"Buck and I want to have a few days off. Maybe three or two days? No, no. Three days!" Eddie talks and he talks funny that Buck looks away to laugh.

Bobby raises his brows. "You and Buck.? Where are you two going?" He is already taking a few papers and a pen to begin writing.

"El Paso." Eddie answers again.

"To do what?"

"My parents want to see Buck..." 

Buck is sure he feels like he is watching a scene where Eddie is being interrogated by Bobby who acts like a parent in law.

"Your parents... Want to see Buck?" Bobby shifts his eyes to Buck. "Why Buck? Why not the rest of the team?"

Buck really wants to laugh. Is Bobby even serious right now? Buck strains his face, holding his laughter. He glances at Eddie who looks paled to answer everything.

"Come on, cap. We are still young. We kind of want to blow off some steam."

Bobby's eyes widen before he nods, understanding. "So, how long have you two been together?"

Buck releases his laughter. He has expected this. Eddie still looks pale. Of course, he is not that used to Bobby as Buck and the rest are! 

Bobby squints his eyes. "What's so funny?" His nose flares. 

"Cap, we are not together. Hmm, we also have something more important to tell you." Buck finally speaks up. 

Bobby sighs. He looks so done with these young men. "Okay, tell me."

"Eddie is Christopher's real dad."

Bobby is seriously shocked now. But, he laughs, maybe he is taking it as a joke. Watching Buck and Eddie's serious faces, he silences himself. "Okay...You are serious. H-how long have you two been together?" His voice trembles a little due to the shock.

Did Bobby seriously just ask that again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel so good. *inserts Spider-Man meme*
> 
> Hope you enjoyed 😘


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You two have an adorable son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!! I'm quite busy today! I hope you will enjoy!

Chapter 10

They are in a plane. Christopher is sitting next to the window. Eddie is sitting between Christopher and Buck and he can't stop staring at Christopher. Buck is reading something on his phone. Probably Wikipedia again.

Eddie watches Christopher who looks outside. His son is in awe. His son looks so happy. Eddie doesn't remember everything about Christopher before. He asked his mum and his mum said that it could be because he never really came home a lot. He left Shannon and Christopher all the time to go to the military.

"Daddy, will you and Papa Buck take care of me together?" Christopher's sudden question in his low tone voice catches Eddie off guard. He blinks in shock before he glances at Buck who is acting like he doesn't hear anything.

"Er.. Err, sure." Eddie gives Christopher his hand. "How many names do you have for Buck?"

"He calls me everything. Pops, Papa, Pappy, Dad, Daddy. He really loves changing my nickname but that's cute." Buck chirps in before focusing back on his phone or, acting like he is focused on his phone.

"Buck is my everything. Calling him 'everything' will be weird." Christopher chuckles as he sees Buck startled with his words.

Eddie laughs. "Oh my, where did you learn that?"

"I read a poem." Christopher looks away, shy from the sudden attention.

Eddie looks at Buck who has his cheeks flushed red. "Honestly, I'm quite jealous." He says, confessing. "But, you are both happy. So, I'm good." He finishes that simply and he can tell Buck is blushing again.

Eddie leans back, trying to sit comfortably.

"You two have an adorable son." 

Both Buck and Eddie turn behind them. They look at the woman who is smiling so brightly at them. She was wearing a cap and she looks like she is in her early twenty or something.

Buck opens his mouth. "Err. Thank you." He gives a smile.

Eddie smiles as well. "I do have an adorable husband too." He adds up, grabbing Buck's shoulder as a bonus act. He knows that Buck is probably horrified but it's funny.

The girl 'awws' at them and they turn to look in front of them. 

"What was that?" Buck whispers in his left ear, with a slow voice that actually triggers something inside him. He feels tingling in his body but he doesn't exactly know where.

Eddie tries to keep his cool. "That was a joke. Calm down."

Buck nods and Eddie watches him for at least five minutes, worried that he hurts Buck's feelings but he looks fine. Eddie owes this man a lot.

Eddie looks out as well, following where Christopher's eyes are. Then, his mind wanders. Since the night Buck told him the truth, he hasn't faced anything confusing like before. He actually feels like he is creating new memories instead of remembering old ones and it's good. It has never been this peaceful. His head feels lighter. 

Just by looking at Christopher smiling, knowing that Christopher is his son he fought for, he feels butterflies in his stomach, his head and his mind. Butterflies are everywhere. He is just so happy and he wanted this for so long. Since he ever woke up to remembering nothing. But, he also thinks he longed for happiness longer than five years of time.

Eddie knows he is probably smiling like an idiot but he doesn't care looking idiot if he gets happiness. He wonders a lot about what Buck has gone through, raising Christopher on his own at such a young age. This young man has a golden heart. He deserves a lot more. Eddie doesn't know how to pay Buck back. He doesn't know what will be the perfect thing to reply to his kindness.

"You are smiling and sighing repeatedly. I'm concerned by how weirdly affected you are by being on a plane with your own son." Buck knocks him out from his thoughts. Buck looks nervous somehow. So, Eddie decides he has to talk to the man.

"Don't worry about my parents. They are excited to meet you."

Buck looks at him. The younger one seems to be thinking about something. "So, you are not mad about them hiding everything from you?"

Eddie sighs. He glances at Christopher who is still looking out the window. "I'm hella mad about it but I'm not in a condition to just snap right now. I need to be a good dad before I scold my own parents." He says, looking into Buck's blue eyes, locking eyes with him for almost twenty seconds.

Buck looks away and he seems flushed. Eddie clears his throat slowly. They don't speak anymore until they arrive at the airport.

"This is my parents house. The place I grew up. Chris, do you still remember this house? You stayed here for five years, I guess..." Eddie asks, as soon as he gets his bag out.

Buck stares at Christopher who shakes his head.

"I don't remember anything but I like it." Christopher smiles and it makes both Buck and Eddie feel a lot better.

"CHRISTOPHER!!!!"

They turn to look at Eddie's mum and dad running towards them. Buck steps away a little but Eddie quickly pulls his arm so he stays in the circle when those two new people approach.

"Oh my God! I missed you. I'm your grandma!!!" Eddie's mum begins hugging and kissing Christopher who giggles as an answer. Buck examines Eddie who is trying so hard to not look at his parents' faces. He must be really hurt. Of course he is hurt. The guy has been living five years without knowing who he really is.

"Mamá, this is Buck."

Eddie introduces him. Buck bows his head a little like nodding and he smiles widely. "I'm the one who took Christopher five years ago." Buck speaks for himself.

Eddie's mum, Helena smiles as she pulls Buck into a hug. She grips Buck really tight. "Oh my God, I'm so thankful that you exist, Buck."

Okay, that's a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ಥ‿ಥ precious


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eddie can marry Buck if he wants and they can do anything with their son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading, EVERYBODY!

Chapter 11

"Buck, welcome to my room." Eddie announces, sounds a little too cheerful about it.

Buck looks around in awe. It's so nice and he feels like he is at home. Everything smells so old but it's nice.. "So, are we sharing bed again?" He asks, more like teasing because he knows that Eddie will probably ask him to sleep somewhere on the couch.

Eddie opens his mouth to answer. "Right! I forgot that we don't have more rooms left. So, let's just sleep here together." Eddie shrugs. "It's not like you didn't share your bed with me that night."

"Aha! You are kidding! I will sleep with Chris." Buck looks away, trying to shake away his nervousness. Eddie's reply is totally unexpected. He didn't expect Eddie to just be okay with his offer.

"Oh, come on. Let our son enjoy his own old room. You can sleep here. Don't worry, I don't kick people out of bed." Eddie says, grinning wide. Why does Eddie look so relaxed? Oh yes, Eddie must be thinking all of these as jokes.

Buck chuckles nervously. "Aye, aye, sir." He salutes Eddie and goes to sit on Eddie's bed. It's a good bed and he actually feels like laying down because he is too tired. But, he can't really get a rest. He needs to join Eddie's family having barbecue.

"Are you tired? You can sleep. I will take care of Chris and don't worry, I will keep some of the food for you." Eddie sits next to him and he sits way too close that their thighs are touching. Well, their pants are touching.

"It's okay. I'm not that tired." Buck smiles before he casually leans his head on Eddie's shoulder. "Don't mind me, man. I just have this slight headache."

Eddie nods. He doesn't see him nodding but he can feel his movement because Eddie's chin touches his head when he nods.

"Just sleep, Buck. I will call you when we finish grilling." Eddie pats his shoulder, slipping his hand behind Buck's back. 

Buck is actually really sleepy already. So, he just hums and moves to position himself on the bed.

.

Eddie exhales loudly as Buck finally moves his head away from his shoulder. He watches the younger man move and forms a fetus sleeping position. He keeps watching and he realises how tired is the look on Buck's face. Eddie sighs. He doesn't know why he wants his parents to meet Buck so bad. But, when his mama requested to see Buck, he immediately agreed. 

Eddie rises on his feet and walks at Buck. He puts his hand around Buck's neck to check for his heat. He doesn't want that guy to end up having a fever just by coming to his hometown. Buck is actually a little cold. So, Eddie unwraps the new blanket that his mamá bought and puts the blanket on Buck. Buck hums again and Eddie smiles.

So cute.

.

"Eddie, where is Buck?"

"He is sleeping. He is not well." Eddie answers simply when his father, Ramon asks that first thing when Eddie goes downstairs. 

Ramon squints his eyes. "Not well? He looked fine." He grabs a bottle of hot sauce and pours some into a bowl.

"Oh, come on, dear. The young man is tired." Helena speaks up as she sees the situation. "Eddie, what does Buck like? Come and pick for him."

Eddie quickly leaves his dad's side and goes to his mum. "Let me choose for him." He glances at his two sisters who are playing and eating with Christopher. "So, mamá, why did you want to see Buck?"

Ramon comes into their space again. "To see if he was a good father for Chris. Obviously!" He raises his tone and Eddie glares a little. 

"What is wrong with you? And what do you mean by was? He raised Chris perfectly as you can see my son now! He will forever be Chris' father!" Eddie doesn't want to have to raise his voice at his own father but this makes no sense! 

"I was just saying that maybe you will take over after a few months coming." Ramon replies defensively. "It's not good to confuse the kid with two dads. You don't stay in the same house with that guy, right?"

Eddie doesn't understand this. He sits down, trying to seep away his anger. He really wishes someone will say something.

So, apparently, Sophia, Eddie's sister who has been watching comes closer. "Well, I'm sure they will work it out together. It's wrong to just take Christopher away from his not biological but beloved dad." She takes her sauce and walks away, back to Eddie's other sister and Christopher who are far away from them to notice this little argument.

"Work it out? Like, a marriage?" Ramon asks again.

Helena sighs. She sits next to Eddie, leaving the grills. "Eddie can marry Buck if he wants and they can do anything with their son. We don't deserve to put anything in front of our son now, my dear. We kept a secret for five years." She speaks slowly. Almost like whispering but not so quiet.

Ramon sighs. He walks away after muttering a curse word in Spanish.

Eddie looks at his mum who looks at him with sympathy or empathy or whatever it is. "I still want to apologise-"

"I will take Buck and Chris out around the town." Eddie leaves his mum. He doesn't want to hear more. He is not ready to forgive. He knows it's useless to hold a grudge but he has his own heart that he needs to listen to and right now, his heart is not willing to forgive. His heart is also not willing to trust anyone other than Christopher and Buck.

.

Buck wakes up when he hears a door being closed. He blinks several times and then looks at the door. Eddie walks into the room and he notices Eddie taking his shirt off. Buck quickly closes his eyes and pretends he is asleep but his curiosity is eating him. He opens his eyes slightly and he is shocked that Eddie is actually naked and trying to get his towel. Buck rolls his body due to the shock and totally forgot that he is still in bed. So, he ends up falling on the floor.

"Ouch!"

Damn, his hips actually hurt.

"Buck, are you okay?!"

Eddie sounds panicked. Buck raises his head a little to nod but he still closes his eyes because he doesn't want to see Eddie naked again. Well, Eddie looks good. Hella good but he doesn't want to look like a damn pervert.

"Come on, up." Eddie holds his arms so Buck opens his eyes and he sees Eddie, only with his towel on the floor, trying to help him to stand up.

"Oh-oh- okay. Sorry." Buck chuckles nervously and gets up with Eddie's help. He sits on the bed and casually rubs his hips with his own hands, trying to ease the pain.

"You okay? Let me check it out."

Buck quickly shakes his head, panicking again. "No, Eddie. I'm good." 

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower. We'll go out with Chris." Eddie slips into the bathroom.

Buck is dumbfounded. "Go out? Like a date?" Buck mutters to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohoho


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!!

Chapter 12

It's a day full of pretence. Buck pretended to be asleep when he totally saw everything on Eddie's body. He pretended to be busy on his phone when Eddie was calmly putting on his clothes after his shower. He also pretended to not look so affected by the fact that Eddie wants to take him out with Christopher. It totally is normal but Buck can't understand what his heart is doing right now.

Well, that is until Buck goes to the kitchen to have a glass of water and later he will check on Christopher. Of course he is stuck in the kitchen because there is Ramon there, sitting alone. Buck doesn't even know if he can get his glass of water.

"So, your name is Buck?" Ramon doesn't sound friendly.

Buck lets out a nervous laughter. "It's kind of a nickname. The real name is Evan Buckley."

Ramon nods. "Kind of unique." He says and then he smiles. "I'm sorry I didn't greet you properly before. There are some barbecues on the table." Ramon leans against the kitchen cupboard. "Thank you for being a great dad to Christopher."

Buck nods. He really wants a glass of water and now, he even needs it more. "Ye-yeah. Chris is a great kid. He has been the great one."

"So, are you single?" 

Buck's eyes widened. Is Eddie's dad hitting on him? Buck tries to calm his face. "Wow, I'm actually..." Buck suddenly thinks of Abby. "Well, I'm in a complicated relationship."

Ramon does look a little disappointed. "Well, I really thought about- Nevermind.." Ramon chuckles and then he leaves the kitchen, just like that.

Eddie walks in super quick. "Did he say bad things?"

Buck takes his breath. "Nope. Don't worry. He just asked if I'm single. That's weird."

Eddie's face changes. "So, your answer?"

Buck grins and he knows he looks bitter. "Well, you remember Abby? The one the team told you when you first got in? The one who ghosted me. Well, I'm actually still in a relationship with her. It's kind of quiet now." Buck takes his water. Finally. 

"Oh."

Buck turns and sees the different look on Eddie's face. "Are we still going out?"

Eddie quickly shakes his head. "I don't think so. It looks like it's going to rain." Eddie shrugs and strolls away.

Buck flashes his gaze through the window. It's so bright outside. How the hell is it going to rain? Buck hides his disappointment by stuffing in his sight. He sits at the dining table and enjoys his glass of mineral water.

.

Buck goes to Christopher's room and there is a crib there. For small Christopher. He quickly grins when he sees him on the floor with Eddie, playing cards. "Wow, I'm highly offended that I'm not invited to join this game."

Christopher giggles. "Pappy can come and play." He pats his side. Buck glances at Eddie to see his reaction and Eddie looks extremely different. He looks cold. 

Buck doesn't care. He sits down but he kind of regrets it as time goes through because he has to sit all the time with the feeling of being awkward with Eddie. Christopher is the only one making the Monopoly game alive. When Christopher wants to sleep, they both send him to sleep. Or, Eddie does while Buck keeps the Monopoly game to its place.

That's when Buck decides to follow Eddie. It's night now. So, Eddie is probably heading to his bedroom but he doesn't. Buck sticks with him anyway. He follows him until they reach the backyard. Buck stops when Eddie stops.

"Why are you following me?"

"Why are you dragging me back to your hometown when you are just going to ignore me? I mean, what the hell? You were just fine and then you-"

Eddie shakes his head. "Sorry, Buck. I don't know.." Eddie sits on a bench. Buck quickly sits next to him, looking at Eddie who doesn't dare to look back at him.

"So, should I go home now?" Buck asks, he doesn't mean it because how the hell will he get home?

"No. Don't." Eddie finally looks at him back. "My dad doesn't really like you and I feel nothing other than wanting to scream how mad I am that they kept everything from me.." Eddie runs his fingers over his hair, messing his nicely gelled hair.

Buck finally listens.

"It's hard. I want to remember everything so bad. Mamá said that I was with my late wife when Christopher was born and I can't even remember that. A moment that is surely the best moment in my life." Eddie finally tears up. He starts sobbing a little.

Buck feels bad. He should have understood Eddie better. He opens his mouth to speak but Eddie suddenly pulls him into a hug. It is awkward at first before Buck realises that Eddie really needs it. So, he hugs the older man back.

"I don't know why but you are the only person I can trust right now." Eddie says, his voice hoarse.

Buck pats Eddie's back, trying to smile even though Eddie can't see his smile. "Don't worry. I will help you remember everything. If you can't remember when Christopher was born, then let's get one." Buck says, pulling away from the hug.

Eddie looks at him with dumb eyes. He is clueless.

Buck just smiles as he grabs Eddie's wrist. "So, can you take me out? I'd like to go to a hospital.

Eddie stares at Buck's hand on his wrist before he stares at Buck. "Are you sick?"

"I'm all good now. Let's go, Daddy Diaz." Buck pulls Eddie with him. "Tell your mamá to watch Chris." Buck says as he pushes Eddie slowly to his family's car. 

Eddie nods. "Okay, but, I gotta grab a key."

Buck looks around. "Nope. I've got a better idea." He smiles sweetly and drags Eddie with him again. "You can call your mum now before she thinks we are missing."

Eddie nods, still confused. But, he does call his mum anyway and tells her that he is going out for a walk with Buck.

They keep walking until they reach the bus stop.

"Buck, the bus is not here at night." Eddie says as he gets what Buck is thinking.

Buck shakes his head. "It's okay. We can sit here." Buck finally lets go of Eddie's wrist. They sit together, sides pressed to each other. 

"I'm going to tell you a story about how I helped a pregnant woman to give birth. Maybe you can imagine how your precious son was born." Buck says and he could say that Eddie looks so impressed.

"You are wrong." Eddie says, quietly.

Buck glances at him. "Oh, you are not agreeing with this plan? Well, we can take an Uber you kn-"

"I'm not agreeing with the part when you said Chris is my son." Eddie shakes his head. "He is clearly our son."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been rewritten and I'll be back focusing on this fic!

Chapter 13

Eddie walks in first in the house. He steps in slowly so that he will not wake the whole house. Buck is following him from behind with overreacting tip toes Eddie stops and Buck bumps into him a little causing both of them to giggle. 

"Eddie, let's check on Christopher before we go to sleep." Buck suggests by whispering.

They walk to Christopher's room. Buck walks in first and Eddie walks later. Buck stares at Christopher for at least ten seconds before he bows to kiss his temple. Later, he brushes his thumb over Christopher's eyebrows. Eddie watches him attentively, not realising how wide he is smiling due to the view.

Eddie nods and goes to Christopher. "My kid." He mumbles slowly but he is sure Buck can still hear him. He kisses exactly the place Buck left his kiss. Later, he kisses Christopher's eyebrows. "Daddy loves you."

He brushes Christopher's hair slowly as he walks towards Buck who is waiting at the door. They walk out, looking back a lot to make sure Christopher doesn't wake up.

Then, they head to Eddie's bedroom.

.

Eddie pushes the door open, allowing Buck to step in first. They both hop lightly on the bed and chuckle as they look at each other. They are both lying down on the bed, easing their tense muscles.

"I think I'm going to pass out." Buck says, his eyes closing slightly before he forces them open. 

"Just wash your face and your feet first. Maybe brush your teeth as well." Eddie advises as he rises to sit on the bed. His legs are over the bed.

"Maddie moves out from my house. You know what I mean." Buck says as he follows to sit like Eddie. He pulls his legs up and sits cross-legged. 

Eddie frowns before he gets what Buck means. "Oh, it means you want me to move in with you?"

Buck nods. "Yeah. If you want... For Chris." He smiles a little. His sleepiness is flying away the second he sees Eddie smiling back at him with a nod.

"Absolutely. I will move in. Let's share the rent payment."

Buck nods. "Great."

Eddie stands up and gets rid of his leather jacket. He throws it onto a chair and goes to the bathroom. Buck's jaw is open. 

"Why the hell he doesn't think that he is triggering everyone just by taking off his jacket?!" He asks, whispering to himself because he doesn't get why Eddie is so comfortable showing his body.

Oh, yes. Eddie has a beautiful body. Buck grins before he knocks his head with his knuckles.

.

Buck goes to lay on the bed with Eddie when he finishes cleaning himself. He takes his phone, checking for the time and texts. He does get a text but a text requesting himself to top up because his credit is getting low. He sighs as he puts away his phone. After cleaning himself, he feels wide awake even though it is obvious that he should be asleep at 3AM. He glances at Eddie who is chatting on his phone. That guy looks so focused. So, he decides to peek a little.

Eddie flinches away which makes Buck realise that he has gone overboard. "Oh, man. Sorry. I didn't mean to peek."

Eddie nods, his face serious. Meaning : Eddie doesn't like what he did.

Buck sighs slowly and turns the other way. He takes his phone again and begins texting Maddie and Chimney. His eyes start giving up again and his phone falls onto the floor when his eyes close for sure. He is asleep.

.

Eddie, who hears the phone quickly turns and puts away his phone. He rushes to pick up Buck's phone and locks it before he puts it away as well with his phone. Buck moves a little so he backs away for like two seconds before he goes back to Buck to adjust his sleeping position that will not hurt his crushed arm. Buck hums in his sleep and Eddie doesn't know when he starts looking at Buck's face way too closely.

He stares at Buck's acne scars, which are pretty for him. His birthmark. That thing does make him stand out a lot from other people. Eddie never does look at Buck's face without noticing his eye-catching birthmark. Then, Buck's closed eyes and Buck's nose, which looks perfect. Later, his eyes land on Buck's lips. Lips that Buck loves to wet with his own tongue when he feels nervous. Eddie gulps. He is going to do something very stupid but he wants to do it. He just wants to feel how it is like to land his lips on Buck's. He is very curious. His heart is beating like crazy.

But, he is still wise. His brain tells him to back away at once, which he does almost immediately. He looks at Buck once again before he brushes his hair in frustration. 

Gosh, why the hell does he feel like this? What Buck has done to him? Eddie glances at him one last time before he slips onto the bed into his blanket, trying to forget his shameful action. In almost a minute, he groans and from there, he knows that sleep is not coming so soon.

Or it won't come at all.

It's morning already and when Eddie opens his eyes, he sees Buck panicking while packing his stuff into his bag. Quickly, he asks. 

"Hey, you okay? What's the rush?"

Buck sighs as he looks at him. "Hen called and said that she found Chimney stabbed in front of Maddie's apartment and oh God-" Buck takes a deep breath. "Someone took Maddie."

Eddie's eyes widen at once. "Oh, no! Well, let's go together. I'm going to stick with you. Okay?"

Buck looks at him, confusion on his face before he nods as well. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !
> 
> Please let me know how you feel about this chapter by commenting, leaving kudos or anything. Love y'all and please stay safe at home. 💕


End file.
